Some applications and web sites include functionality for displaying or presenting in data driven forms, windows, or views (“data driven forms”). Presenting data in data driven forms can be useful, for example, when the data is subject to change. Data for the data driven forms can be obtained from a database or other data storage device that can be updated regularly and loaded into the data driven forms for presentation to a user.
When authoring web sites relying upon or including functionality for data driven forms, authors may write code targeting particular devices or classes of devices. With the proliferation of mobile computing devices and the access of ever-diversifying types of data using these mobile computing devices, the importance of accommodating a wide variety of devices has become a concern for authors of web sites and data driven forms. Similarly, mobile computing devices sometimes pose challenges for web site authors that may or may not be considered when preparing web sites or applications for use or viewing on desktop or laptop computing systems. For example, desktop and/or laptop computing systems may have access to a dedicated always-on network connection, thereby essentially guaranteeing a reliable network connection. Some mobile computing systems, on the other hand, may rely on network connections with high latency, unreliable connectivity, and/or bandwidth and/or communication speeds that are slow compared to their desktop or laptop counterparts.
Because of these and other challenges, authors sometimes release stand-alone applications for interacting with data that otherwise may be suitable for presentation in a data driven form or view. These applications may execute natively on the mobile device and therefore can be optimized for a particular device to provide a compelling user experience. These applications, however, may require the device to download all of the relied-upon data to function. Furthermore, some authors may be interested in providing a consistent user experience to users of the web sites or other resources on other platforms. Matching stand-alone application appearance and/or functionality to appearance and/or functionality provided by data driven forms may be difficult.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.